Why is he so hateful?
by Reidak The Spix Macaw
Summary: Why does he hate me? why? what did I do to deserve this?-Blu. Why do act so Cruel & Sadistic? How can he forgive me ? After everything i've done to him?-Reidak Caution T safety for character deaths and swearing
1. The Beating

"Reidak, stop!"

"Shut it, twerp!" PUNCH "Take it like a man!" Reidak was currently straddling Blu, repeatedly punching him in the face. The Spix macaw already had a bloody nose, bruises, and a black eye, but that clearly wasn't good enough for him. He punched him again, this time making Blu's head hit the ground hard. He screamed in pain, but Reidak only laughed. "Scream all you want, Cerulean . No one's here to help you. In case you've forgotten, which you probably have, Jewel and Rafael plus everyone else are out for food. They won't be back any time soon either." It was true, the family and friends went out to go set up some surprise for Blu , and since it had only been ten minutes after they left, Blu would have to hope that bastard brother of his would get tired of pounding him.

"Please Reidak. I'm sorry for whatever I did." Reidak stared at the hopeless look Blu gave him, and for a moment he got lost in his thoughts.

Flashback

"Devlin , please..." A young boy with pure Dark blue feathers was lying on the ground in obvious pain. A tall shadow loomed over him, the owner of which was his old feared enemies a German nazi cockatoo. "I... I'm sorry."

"You are sorry." A sharp talon suddenly collided with his face scaring his eye.

End flashback

"You are sorry!" Reidak kicked Blu sharply in the stomach and he rolled over in pain. He coughed up a little blood, but Reidak didn't care.

"Why are you... so mad?" Blu braced himself for another hit, but it never came. He looked to see the Empty soul brother walk by him with a can of beer in his wing that he stole from a bar. He thought he heard him mutter 'Why am I so mad?' but was in too much pain to think about it. And he wasn't stupid enough to ask him to repeat it; he'd probably attack him again. Sighing, blu dragged himself into the center of the hollow since he was nearest to it. He managed to wet a leaf and slap it on his face before taking a seat on his nest and resting his head on the table.

Reidak had retreated to his Home to calm down a little. He honestly wasn't sure why he was so angry at Blu. He hadn't done anything to provoke him, and yet just five minutes ago he had him pinned down and bleeding. The only thing that got him to stop was that memory. He remembered one of the times his dad decided to practically beat the life out of him for not earning him enough money in a contest. "I'm too much like you, dad." The word felt foreign to him, since he hadn't even seen his father in years. He sighed and picked up his black cross Shard that's it!. Playing minecraft with his brother ( best friend) might help get his mind off things for awhile.

Blu had been in the hollow with his face plastered to the leaf for nearly an hour. Jewel and Roberto finally flew in and noticed his state. "Blu what is- *gasp!* What happened?!" Blu had lifted his head as soon as Jewel spoke and the sight was not pretty. His left eye was swollen and purple, his nose had dry blood coming from it, and on top of that he just looked terrible.

"What happened, man? Reidak had did this didn't he?" Roberto cracked his knuckles. "I swear he's really gonna get it this time." He quickly put away the stuff before he and Eduardo flying ahead down to find Reudak's lair.

"Blu, are you okay? Let me help." He knew she was very concerned but he didn't want any help. He wanted to prove that he could be strong.

"It's alright, Jewel. I'm fine. Really." He tried giving one of signature grins, but it was obviously

"Come with me. I will get you cleaned up. And then I will go speak to Reidak if he is still alive." She took his wing and led him to the nest where she motioned for him to sit on thle bed. She disappeared and came back with a wet cloth, a towel, bandages, and some ice. She gently wiped away the blood before covering the cuts with bandages. After she was done with that she wrapped the ice pack in the towel and gave it to him. "Put this on your eye."

"Thanks, Jewel." He smiled brightly and she smiled back.

"Stay here. I will be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To join Roberto and daddy in their 'chat' with Reidak." She left and Blu lied back on the bed.

"Man, what is your problem?! We leave to pick up some grub and you come out of hiding and nearly kill Blu?!" Roared Eduardo

"Oi! I didn't almost kill him! He was still breathing wasn't he?" Reidak struggled against Eduardo's iron grip. He was single-handedly holdinig him up by his throat.

"Then explain why he was a freaking mess when we walked in." Roberto asked demandingly

"He's a cerulean blue! Can't we just blame it on the Mother Nature and move on already?"

"No! What the heck is wrong with you?"yelled Roberto

"Lots of things, Robs" Reidak chuckled darkly. Eduardo scratched his nose before setting the Russian down

"Look man, you can't be doin' this every time we leave blu alone. What if you go too far one day?" Questioned Eduardo and Roberto

"I wouldn't do that. Unless I had to. Heh." He snickered evilly with Shard

"Reidak. Why did you try to kill my Blu?!" Yelled Jewel

"Oh, here we go again." Groaned Reidak

"Do not groan about it Reidak. He was very upset." Replied Jewel

"It's okay. I forgive him." Everyone turned to look at Blu, who had walked up behind them. He still had the ice pack on his eye. "I know you don't always mean to be such a... y'know." He didn't want to say what was really on his mind for fear that rikkhe would come in his room during the night and actually kill him. Reidak just stood there utterly confused.

"How can that dullard forgive me? After everything I've done?" Reid surprisingly thought

Flashback

"Devlin?" Little Reidak cautiously stepped into the living room with his eyes cast down and his hands behind his back.

"What do you want?!" Came the vicious reply.

"Um... I just wanted to say that even though you're always really mean to me I still forgive you." His abusive adoptive sitter didn't reply at first. "Devlin?"

"Get out of here!"

"But-"

"Now, you little brat!" He threw a bottle at him and he scampered off to his room.

"What's the matter, bro? Did you realize how worthless you are?" Said Reid"s former older brother Reidak the 2nd

"Shut up, Retard." Reidak then slammed the door in his brother's face.

End flashback

"Get out of my Home. Now."Reidak pushed Roberto,Jewell and Eduardo out before shutting the door on them.

"What's his problem?" Asked Roberto

"Come on Guys. Let's just leave him be." Said Blu as All 4 of them flew away from the 'rock house while Reidak watched them from the window. Lighting up a fireplace for some ramen, he sighed.

"What's wrong with me? This is all your fault, Satan and God.

A/N: Let me know what you think and if you like it I will continue.


	2. Flash in the Past

It was night time nights filled with millions of stars people and animals all sleep some have good beauty sleep and fine slumber nightmares are hard times when we sleep... In the secret home of Reidak [III] the evil sadistic soulless Spix macaw who beaten Blu Senseless. Was in his bed nest sleeping having the hard time sleeping because of his...

[Flashback]...

5 year old Reidak III trying to apologize for his rude behavior toward his older sibling. Will the sibling accept the apology and create a truce with his brother?

"Rei… Can I come in?"

"Reid?-"

"Fuck you."

And the plot thickens as the older sibling agitates his brother. This seems more difficult then the younger one thought…

"Look, Reidak… I'm sorry… I know you were just worried about me… I just kind of freaked I guess 'cause I'm worried about it too. I shouldn't have been such a…"

"Dick?" Reidak II questioned as he finished his brother's sentence and opened the door to his room.

"…Yeah… Hey, you okay? You've been acting weird lately. I mean if you want to talk about it…" Reidak eyed his older brother worriedly as he ran his pointing feathers through his head feathers.

"Just thinkin'… If mom didn't L-" Reidak II stopped as he choked back a sob covering it up with a cough.

"If mom didn't leave…" Reid III sighed as he slumped his shoulders and shuffled his feet over to his brothers bed plopping down on the run-down squeaky mattress.

"I've been having these dreams about her…" Reid III sighed as he sat beside his older brother.

"Mmm…?" Reid III looked at Reid II with a puzzled look on his face.

"Like… If she and dad didn't leave us… We'd be… An actual family. Then we wouldn't live with these bastards that drink and hit us and shit… And you would be a fucking honor role student." Reidak III smirked at the thought but then his grin faded into a frown.

What about him…? No… no… He wouldn't fit in that family… After all, his mother did pass away 5 years after he was born. And later, here he was…

"Heh… Honor Roll… That'd be something, eh? Wait… What about you…?" Reidak III furrowed his brow as he looked at curiously.

"…It was my fault mom passed… I wouldn't live ." Reidak Expression looked like he was going to cry, but he held back; he couldn't show his older brother how weak he was. because of his mother's death who died giving birth to Reidak III

"Rei… It was NOT your fault! It wasn't dad's fault Neither! No matter how much he denies it…" Reidak II scowled just thinking what Devlin had said about his mother.

"I just don't… I mean… Why us…?" Reidak II looked away from his brother wiping away a tear hoping his younger brother didn't see it.

"I dunno… Maybe Karma or some shi-I mean stuff like that… Or maybe They put a curse on us..." Reidak III shuddered at the thought of it.

"Fucker… Think he's done enough to us…" Reidak II narrowed his eyes remembering all the things that the Nazis done to him and his brother over the years well

him mostly before his brother Reidak III was born he was 19 years old when his brother Reidak III was born.

"Heh… Well we made it so far. Twenty four years for you." Reidak III smirked.

"Whatever…" Reidak II shrugged as he sighed.

"Come on or you'll be even more late then you are with school. Oh and Happy birthday, Bro." Reidak III Tossed a him an envelope which landed on the floor Reidaak II bent envelope with a card inside.

"Uh… Thank you…?" Reidak II raised an eyebrow with a puzzled expression shown on his face.

He tore open the top of the envelope pulling out the card. Money fell out of it. Reidak II collected it counting carefully.

"50 pounds how did he get this?…" Reidak II stared bewildered at the card reading it.

'Happy birthday Bro, I knew I haven't been there for you and I wish I was… I love you bro.

-Vizsla III-


	3. Am I Heartless?

_Flashback_

_"Rei __give it back! It's mine!" Reidak's older brother stole the twenty dollars he had found on the way home from school. Due to the major height difference, Reidak wasn't able to reach it while Reidak II held it above his head. "I found it!"_

_"Well I'm keepin' it." reidak II shoved Reidak III aside and walked down the hall and to his cell room. But the younger Reidak wasn't going to let his brother push him around without putting up a fight. Without warning, Reidak III tackled reidak Ii just before he reached his door and the two of them ended up in a struggle. Eventually their sitter, who was passed out on the living room couch, heard the fight through his hangover and got up. He stumbled through the small house until reacsons on companions._

_"Just what do you two think you're doin'?" He slurred. Reidak II pushed Reidak III off him and stood up._

_"Nothin' pops. Rei and I were just playin'. Isn't that right Reidak?" He elbowed his brother sharply before doing his best to look innocent._

_"Uh... yeah." Their sitter looked at them oddly through his drunken haze before noticing the twenty poorly hidden behind Reidak 2nd's back._

_"And what do we have here? How thoughtful of you to get me some drinking money." Before they could say anything he snatched the money and stumbled back the way he came. As soon as he was goANC Reidak II looked at his brother with an anger someone his age shouldn't have._

_"I. FREAKING. HATE. YOU!." He then stomped off to his room while Reidak II just laughed._

_"Yeah, whatever."_

* * *

"Ow!" Somehow Reidak managed to fall asleep And fall on the floor. He wiped the gunk off his eyes and continued to stare at the wall. Blu's statement was still ringing through his mind. "How can he just forgive me? I've beaten him countless times and he seems perfectly okay with it. Maybe he really is braindead." He chuckled a little. "Of course, that's probably my fault." He remembered the K.O. accidents and the fact that he used to beat up Blu while he was in a coma. Then he thought abouI. Jewel and Roberto and how upset they were. Well Jewel anyway, Roberto was more angry than upset. Although he wouldn't admit this to anyone, he did care about what Jewel thought. And right now she probably thought he was a monster. It_was_ a pretty good way to describe him. "Maybe I should apologize. That's what Jewel always says I should do. Something about it being 'right'. Ha. Like that'll happen. What do you think, Cortez?"

"Nada!"

"That's what I thought." Reidak sat back and finished off the remainder of his food, which wasn't much, before getting up and grabbing another drink of alcohol even though he knows that he shouldn't be drinking even he knows that he's a macaw yet he still doesn't care.

Roberto, Jewel, and Blu were in The pit of doom watching The kids play soccer with Eduardo and some of Felipe's younger kids. Blu eyes were focused only on the Tiago, Jewel's were watching Carla and Bia and Roberto was was voting for Tiago playing on the field

"This is great! Right, Juju?" Roberta asked

"I have seen this one. I honestly hope he makes it" said Blu

"But this is the best part." Replied Jewel

"Why don't y'all find somethin' else to do? After this? I'm gonna make us some dinner." With that, Roberto flew up and headed into the South of the jungle.

"Come on, Bluey. Do you want to play with them instead?" Jewel gave him a pleading look, and Blu had to comply. He couldn't say no to that face and he did owe her for helping him earlier.

"Oh, alright. I guess shooting up some goals is more fun than watching them." As they were heading to The field they ran into Reidak. Blu hid behind Jewel in case Reidak lashed out and attacked him again. Jewel decided to try and solve the problem.

" Reidak Don't you have something you'd like to say to Blu?" Jewel sternly said

"Huh? Yeah, move outta the way." He rudely replied

"That is _not_ what I meant." Despite her looks Reidak could still tell that she was glaring at him.

"Well what do you want me to say?" He hoped that if he played dumb then she'd give up and leave him alone.

"APOLOGIZE. Now." Jewel demanded

"Fine. I'm so..." She looked at him, waiting. Blu had moved from behind her but still kept his eyes on him. "Sorry." He said through clenched beak. As soon as the word left his mouth he felt like he was going to throw up. Jewel suddenly smiled.

"That wasn't so bad, right? Thank you, Reidak." Reidak just rolled his eyes in response. Then he noticed Blu still staring at him.

"I don't suppose you want me to mess up your face even more?" He cracked his feathers and Blu gulped.

"N-no! Please!" He went back to hiding behind Jewel.

"Then quit staring at me! Or I'll give you another black eye to match that one!" Reidak said

"I'm sorry!" Sorry. Why did he have to say sorry? Reidak stood there for a moment before shaking his head.

"Whatever." Then he pushed past them and left.

"What was that about?" Jewel asked

"I am not sure. Maybe he feels remorse." Blu snorted at this.

"Ha. Like that'll happen. You have to have a heart for that." The two continue To head to the field to join the others not knowing that Reidak had heard.

Reidak found Nico and Pedro in the Center of the Grove singing to some fans when he landed right in front of everybody immediately scampered some of them didn't notice cause they were sleeping others flew away and stare at him when they go and Tedrow turn their eyes around see him they instead just stood there frozen beer and close their eyes they been bother to fly because they know since their small he would just stomp on them thinking that he's here to beat them but their answer was changed when he said. "Hey guys. Am I heartless?" They suddenly stopped being scared for a moment before turning to face the Russian Pedro was the first to speak

"Uh... why do you wanna know, Rei? Since when do you even care?" If it wasn't for his dark blue hue his face would've been red.

"Um... just wondering." Reidak now embarrassed replied

"But why?" Asked Nico

"Because I just am! Can't a guy ask a simple question?" Reidak replied sarcastically

"A guy, yes. You, no." Pedro replied

"Y'know what, dro? Just forget it. Your friends and your girlfriend smells a little overcooked too." He left, and Pedro went to save the others that looked like there and being burned from the tanning side.

"they're not even burned or anything." He shrugged and continued to Sing.

Jewel and Blu were busy playing soccer with the others. "So why do you think Reid flipped like that?" He asked without taking his eyes off the ball .

"Not sure. Did you say something to him earlier?" Jewel was just as focused as he was.

"Hmm..." He paused the game. "He did stare at me for a minute before he stopped pounding me. It was like... I don't know, like he was remembering something or something."

"Really? I wonder what it was." Jewel said

"It's not like he's gonna tell us." Blu said sarcastically

"Perhaps we can get him to." Jewel suddenly got a devious look on her face.

"What're you thinkin', Juju?" Roberta replied

"I think I may have an idea."


End file.
